


Who Knew

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan wakes up and "realizes" he needs Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smell the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is all unbeta-ed. Sorry.

This is _not_ what Raylan planned on doing today. Raylan was planning on coming down to Harlan just to look at Arlo’s old house. Well if he was being honest with himself, he went there to find out what all Arlo had been stuffing the place with all these years so he could sell it. Although after seeing the house he grew up in abandoned and starting to dust over, Raylan was seriously having second thoughts. It’s the house he lived in his whole life until he was damn near twenty one; and most of that time Raylan thought he would never leave Harlan, he thought that owning Alro’s place one day would be one of his greatest accomplishments in life. Now, after seeing his daddy behind bars for good this time, Raylan thought he would be able to sell this old place and finally move on. However he was wrong, because that house brought back to many memories; he would never be able to sell the resting place of his momma.

When Raylan wakes up in a chair with his legs and hands bound together he has to grunt, because this is really, really not what he had planned for today. As the sleepiness fades from his eyes Raylan isn’t surprised to find that he is in the backroom of the Crowder bar. The room is small and not having much attention span, Raylan began to look around and study Boyd’s office. Maybe something he sees will give Raylan a tactical advantage on his ever going chase to arrest Boyd. Since Raylan was already being honest with himself today, he decides to stop pretending he is looking for something incarcerating. He actually decides that maybe, just maybe he doesn’t want to arrest Boyd which is inevitable now, since he is tied to a chair, surely at Boyd’s doing; clearly Raylan is losing his mind because here he is, tied up in the Crowder bar, and still thinking about how much he wants Boyd to cut all the bullshit crap and be his best friend again. But Raylan does not wish to confront the past, and he’s guessing Boyd wishes, even more, to leave what’s behind them, behind them. 

The door opens and Boyd enters, joining Raylan in the office; he’s wearing his normal get up, black jeans that would fit a teenage girl, coarse grey suit jacket, and a thin black tie. He looks- well good, if Raylan is being honest again, although the smug grin Boyd shifts his face into makes Raylan want to get up and punch him. 

Boyd just stands for a minute and then Raylan hears it- Boyd’s damn voice rings through the office and smacks Raylan’s ears, “well hello Raylan,” Boyd sings. 

Body Crowder’s drawl is so thick and in all Raylan’s days he’s never heard another person say his name like Boyd does. 

“Hi Boyd,” Raylan spits, “Mind telling me why I’m here?”

“Well you see Raylan I’ve asked you here today so you and I could chat a bit.” Boyd lets the words role right off his tongue, like it’s the simple truth. 

Raylan has to chuckle at that, “asked? You think this is asking?”

Boyd grins wide and Raylan swears his teeth get brighter every time he does that, “yes Raylan, this is me asking. I was afraid you might say no being how our relationship stands right now. And I couldn’t risk that.”

“So you’re risking being arrested for capturing a federal Marshal just so we can talk?” Raylan genuinely asks, hoping Boyd will state his real reason soon and cut all the bullshit.

“The topic is of great import, Raylan.” Boyd replies, his voice is always so calm and Raylan is really beginning to get frustrated. 

“Okay well then get the hell on with it or untie me, ‘cause the longer I’m tied up the angrier this conversation is going to get.” Raylan declares in his lawman voice.

“I can’t Raylan, you see, then you would be able to run away,” Boyd begins, walking towards Raylan until he is a foot in front of Raylan’s chair, “and I can’t have that.”

“Look crazy, I won’t run nowhere,” Raylan says, and he is being honest. “We can talk or whatever the hell you want.”

“You will run, Raylan.” Boyd’s voice is still dripping with calmness and each drop was furthering Raylan’s anger. “I know you will, because you did then, and you will now.” 

Raylan’s heart stops beating for what seems like five minutes. Is Boyd really bringing up the past? Their past? No way, because Raylan can deal with _anything_ else besides that; he can deal with Arlo problems, Drew Thompson issues, Boyd just being an asshole in general- but his and Boyd’s past is something that hasn’t been spoken about in twenty years. Sure Raylan told Art about the mine, but that is a very small part of the past that’s Boyd and Raylan’s. 

Raylan must let his unease show, because Boyd is already talking again, “look Raylan, I need this conversation, you have no idea what it’s like for me,” Boyd’s voice has a ring of something Raylan hasn’t heard Boyd carry since the day he showed up at Raylan’s hotel room lost, and before that he hadn’t heard it since the day he left Harlan. “I see you, and every time I think back to—“

“Boyd we were nineteen.” Raylan cuts Boyd off. His insides are already beginning to knot.

“So what Raylan? If you’re trying to tell me it didn’t mean nothing, just don’t, ‘cause I still think about it every day.” Boyd opens up, “and I have thought about it every day since you left.”

“Boy—,” Raylan begins to say Boyd’s name again, but he’s cut off.

“I’m gonna kiss you now Raylan…” Boyd moves closer as he speaks.

Raylan feels Boyd’s lips on his own and a heat that he didn’t realize was building inside him explodes. The feeling of Boyd’s lips on his after all these years almost makes Raylan want to cry; because yes, he also thinks about Boyd every day, he still thinks about when they were nineteen and they fell in love in this godforsaken county. 

Losing the softness of Boyd’s lips almost causes Raylan an embarrassing gasp, but he manages to hold it back. Raylan looks up at Boyd, who is now hovering a few inches above his face. Boyd’s eyes are glossed over but he’s smiling in a way Raylan hasn’t seen in a long time; his eyes are squinty as ever and his mouth, rather than twisting into a toothy demon smile, somehow found a way to form into a soft, shy grin. Raylan likes this smile on Boyd; it suits him better than his loco Nazi, or asshole kingpin smiles. 

Boyd speaks first as his eyes find Raylan’s, “no more fag beating daddies to worry about Raylan, Arlo is locked up for good and my daddy’s long-dead.” 

Raylan sits dumb founded for a few seconds, “yeah only now I’m supposed to be arresting you.”

Boyd looks down at his shoes, but answers quickly, “what if I didn’t give you and your marshal friends anymore reasons to arrest me? Could you forget my past?” Boyd asks, his eyes return to look at Raylan’s face, “I’m ready Raylan, I’m ready to give up this which my daddy made and ready give up my blood right to it.”

Raylan thinks about it for a second. Could he honestly forget all the things Boyd has done? Raylan comes to the realization quickly that the Crowder business means everything to Boyd; Raylan’s known that since high school and Boyd giving up his daddy’s empire for Raylan might just be the biggest turn on he’s ever heard. 

“Untie me now, Boyd.” Is all Raylan says.

To Raylan’s surprise Boyd listens this time. Boyd leans down to untie his ankles first, and then moves around to the back of the chair to undo his wrist. Raylan doesn’t waist anytime, as soon as he’s free, he jolts up and locates Boyd’s presence behind him. 

Raylan grabs Boyd up hard and shoves him into the wall, Boyd’s eyes are lost deep in Raylan’s gaze but Raylan keeps his hands tightly griped on the front of Boyd’s suit. Raylan kisses Boyd this time and the sound Boyd makes, as Raylan’s lips find his, sends a shock wave all through Raylan’s spine. At that Raylan roughly proceeds, he slips his tongue into Boyd’s parted lips and their mouths find a steady, but needy rhythm. Raylan had forgotten how much he really needed this, needed Boyd’s body pressed against his, needed Boyd’s tongue exploring his mouth, and needed Boyd’s hardness pressed up against his groin. 

Boyd breaks the kiss first and pants as he speaks, “I could use a drink, before things proceed.”

Raylan really laughs at that, why does Boyd always have to be so damn cryptic?

“Me too,” Raylans says, “although I’m not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what things you want me to do to you, Boyd Crowder.”

Boyd’s eyes widen and Raylan swears he hears Boyd’s breathing hitch, “well Mr. Givens,” Boyd leans down to whisper in Raylan’s ear, and says steadily “I want your hard dick inside me.”

Raylan almost cums just from Boyd’s voice and Boyd’s hot breathe on his ear. It reminds Raylan to much of the first time he and Boyd fucked...

_Boyd and Raylan are completely naked now; Raylan looms over Boyd’s young skinny frame._

_“What now?” Raylan asks._

_Boyd answers with the same sexy southern drawl he always has, “well Raylan, if you want you can put your cock in my ass.”_

_Raylan eyes just widen._

_“Don’t be scared Raylan,” Boyd comforts him, “you won’t hurt me, I promise, I’ve been practicing for this since the first day they put you with my group at the mine.” Then Boyd winks_.

_At that Raylan fucks Boyd for the first time._

Raylan can’t help himself, thinking about Boyd when he was young turns Raylan on even more than he already is; Raylan quickly spins Boyd around so Boyd’s face is smashed up against the wall.

Raylan leans to whisper in Boyd’s ear, “I’m not Arlo, don’t call me that.” 

It almost sounds mean, so Raylan decides to lighten the mood and give Boyd a semi hard slap on his ass. He lets go of Boyd then, and retreats towards door that leads to the bar area. Boyd follows behind him. 

The bar is dim and empty. Raylan doesn’t even know how long he’s been here. The realization hits him then that Boyd had to drug him to get Raylan here, he should be mad but he can’t help but find it sexy now. Maybe this is a sign that Raylan was never meant to be with a small framed, innocent women; maybe Boyd is perfect for him. Raylan never would have let thoughts like that go through his head when he first revisited Harlan, but now he can’t help but think that. 

Raylan finds a bar stool and sits. He takes off his jacket and drapes it over the stool to the right of him. Next comes his hat, Raylan takes it off and sits it down gently on the counter. Boyd however goes behind the bar and sheds his suit jacket, while grabbing some bourbon. Boyd joins Raylan on the front side of the bar. Instead of sitting on the open bar stool to left of Raylan, Boyd hops up and places himself in front of Raylan on the counter. Boyd reaches back and pulls two glasses out from behind the bar. Boyd pours the bourbon in the first glass and places it in front of Raylan, and then Boyd pours his own.

Their eyes meet as they both pick up their glasses, “to no more worries about fag beating daddies,” Boyd says as he holds up his glass. 

Raylan lifts his glass in agreement, adding, “not that I was scared of mine or yours anymore.”

Boyd gives Raylan a knowing look. They both drink.

Raylan just takes a sip; Boyd however takes what Raylan would call a chug. Raylan can’t help but smile and it’s weird because he’s been denying himself Boyd for so long now that two days ago he would have been taken over with rage at the mention of Boyd Crowder’s name.

A memory suddenly pops into Raylan’s head, of him and Boyd when they were kids, and it makes him smile even harder. 

_Raylan doesn’t particularly like the taste of moon shine but when Boyd Crowder steals some of Bo’s, Raylan can’t say no._

_Boyd pours himself and Raylan each a glass out of the jar and Raylan can feel Boyd eyeing him as he takes a drink. Despite his best efforts Raylan lets out a choking sound and Boyd laughs._

_Raylan smiles to hide his embarrassment. Boyd stares at him for a real long time; eventually Boyd kisses Raylan, and says “I think I’ve got an answer to your problem Raylan.”_

_Before Raylan can respond Boyd is pulling off his tee shirt and is lying down on the bed of the truck. Boyd summons Raylan over, as soon as Raylan is on the bed of the truck next to him; Boyd takes the jar of shine and pours the slightest bit of liquid into his bellybutton._

_The liquid begins to over flow, Boyd stops pouring, and looks up at Raylan, “see how you like it now.” Boyd says._

Raylan’s up and moving behind the bar. Boyd turns to look over his shoulder at Raylan, with confusion all over his face. It’s not until Raylan is all the way around the counter does he pull Boyd by his crazy ass duck hair and make him lie flat on the bar’s surface. 

“My, my Raylan…” Boyd begins to say but he’s stopped by Raylan taking off his tie and tossing it across the room, and then ripping open his shirt. 

Raylan picks up the bottle of bourbon, steadies it above Boyd’s body, and lets a small stream flow on to Boyd’s stomach. The amber liquid accumulates in Boyd’s bellybutton until it’s full, and then a thin drop begins to slide down the side. Raylan quickly bends down to lick up the liquid before it drips to the counter. The taste of bourbon and Boyd excites Raylan’s taste buds. Boyd lets out a small moan. Raylan then moves on the liquid that is occupying Boyd’s bellybutton; he uses his lips and tongue this time to suck the liquid into his mouth. It isn’t until after Raylan starts kissing Boyd’s stomach does he hear the door.

Raylan heard the door swing open; his eyes shoot up to find Johnny Crowder limping his way through the frame. Johnny draws his gun, because of course he’s going to draw his gun when he walks into the Crowder bar and sees Boyd laying on top of the counter with a federal marshal, whose been trying to arrest Boyd, leaning over him. Raylan, mainly out of pure instinct, drawls his gun too. “Gun down, Johnny,” Raylan encourages.

Johnny’s eyes widen as he begins to really absorb the situation. Raylan knows him and Boyd must be quite a sight. Raylan still is fully clothed, though his jacket is draped over the bar stool and his hat is on the counter; Boyd however is missing his jacket and his shirt is fully unbuttoned exposing his full chest. 

Johnny lowers his gun as Boyd sits up. Raylan has no idea what could be going through Boyd’s head right now, he just really hopes this doesn’t change what just happened between them. Because Raylan didn’t realize how much he missed and needed Boyd- until Boyd was right there kissing him. 

“Johnny!” Boyd says, as if Johnny _didn’t_ just walk in on Raylan _licking_ Boyd’s stomach, “just the man I wanted to see.” Boyd looks straight at Raylan now, “come on now, Raylan. Lower your gun…that’s no way to treat family.”

Johnny looks almost as shocked as Raylan feels by Boyd’s comment. But Raylan holsters his gun. 

“Very good, now we can talk.” Boyd says, his eyes leave Raylan and fall back to Johnny, and Boyd moves to the table closest to where Johnny is, “Please sit.”

Johnny does as he told and Raylan figures this is his queue to leave, so he puts his hat and jacket back on and moves towards the door, “well I’ll just call or something Boyd.”

“No Raylan, I know you want to hear this, please sit too.” Boyd requests.

Raylan does as he’s asked. A nervousness building in is stomach, being in gay love with Boyd Crowder is one thing; talking about their gay love to another Harlan raised man is totally different. 

“Well Johnny I can see by your face you are quite surprised to find marshal Givens here.” Boyd says.

“Uh, yeah Boyd, I didn’t even think you would be here yet.” Johnny admits.

“I’m gonna be frank here, Johnny. Me and Raylan, we were about to fuck right before you came in.”

Johnny’s mouth drops, “Um, what?”

Raylan doesn’t remember Boyd ever speaking so vulgarly. But he’ll admit it turns him on. 

“Raylan was probably about to blow me,” Boyd winks at Raylan and continues, “and he was definitely about to—“

“Whoa, ok Boyd too much info, I know how gays have sex, I just meant… like, Raylan? Really? He’s a fuckin’ marshal, and you? You’re not gay.” Johnny spits.

“That’s what I needed to talk to you about” Boyd’s tone becomes serious now. “I need Raylan, and no I might not be gay for dick, but I’m gay for Raylan and that’s why I have decided to quit this profession and hand the Crowder business over to you.”

Johnny looks like he can’t believe what he just heard, but his face slowly creeps into a smile. Raylan knows this must mean a lot to Johnny, especially after all he went through just growing up as a Crowder. 

“Really Boyd?” Johnny asks in a tone that suggests he is ready to chuckle anytime.

“Yes, Johnny. Of course, if Ava still wants her part of the business you two will have to work that out.” Boyd answers.

Raylan completely forgot about Ava. She is going to be _pissed._

“Shit Boyd, you ain’t told Ava yet?” Raylan asks, cutting in.

“In time Raylan.” Boyd barks, “We’ve only just made the decision twenty minutes ago.”

Raylan decides to hide his frustration. He gets up and starts towards the door, he can feel Boyd’s eyes burning into his back. Raylan stops in his tracks, “where in the fuck is my car Boyd?”

Boyd let’s all his teeth show, “your cars outside, I drove it.” 

Raylan can’t help but smile either, when he pictures it, “keys?”

Boyd is already ahead of him and reaching in his pocket, tossing them to Raylan.

“Catch you later Raylan,” Boyd says as Raylan walks away.

“See ya, Boyd.” 

“Don’t go changing your mind on me now.” Boyd adds. 

Raylan doesn’t know what to say to that. He wants tell Boyd that he never could because nobody has ever made Raylan feel as happy as Boyd does, and that no one could ever understand him like Boyd. But he doesn’t say any of that, instead he just turns back towards Boyd and strides until he’s right next to Boyd’s chair. 

Raylan leans down and kisses Boyd then, right in front of Johnny, and Raylan really couldn’t care any less. 


	2. Ava

It’s been four days since Raylan’s last visit to Harlan and Boyd has been on his mind almost every second since.

Now he’s at his desk, pretending to read these papers Art gave him, while letting his mind float on and picture his return to Harlan this Friday. 

Raylan is focused on his daydream of Boyd stripping, which is probably why he doesn’t spot Ava Crowder making her way towards the marshal office, until she’s already pushing herself through the glass doors and striding towards Raylan’s desk. 

Raylan’s stomach flips; Surely Ava isn’t coming _here_ , to his work, to have this conversation, is she? 

Raylan jumps up and meets her in front of his desk, “Ava!” 

“Raylan,” Ava quietly says, and Raylan can sense the anger radiating off her. 

Raylan understands why she’s mad, she has every right to be; but at Boyd, he’s the one who led her on for so long. Boyd being with Ava actually made Raylan think that Boyd was over what they had, that’s probably why he never saw what happened coming the last time he was at the Crowder bar. Ava shouldn’t be mad at him, and _especially_ not at his office.

Raylan gestures for Ava to follow him into the interrogation room, left of Art’s office.

Raylan turns to face Ava as he speaks, “what the hell are you doing here Ava?”

“You know good and well why I’m here, Raylan.” Ava snaps back.

“I mean why are you at my office? Also you should be taking it up with Boyd, not me!”

“I’ve been waiting for you to show your face in Harlan again for the past few days, but I got impatient,” she actually begins to laugh, “and believe me, I took it up with Boyd, now it’s your turn.”

Raylan begins to spit “get out” but then Art is prancing, yes Raylan would call this prancing, into the room.

“Ava Crowder, what a pleasant surprise,” Art sings, with an ear to ear grin on his face. Lord knows what he’s thinking and Raylan really doesn’t want to guess. Raylan’s just lucky that, that FBI asshole isn’t here or he might be getting more ideas about Raylan being in Boyd’s pocket— no, he’s just in Boyd’s bed, which is _definitely_ different.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” she says, but she smiles as she speaks and gives Art a light push of the shoulder. 

“What does bring you here today?” Art asks Ava, but he gives Raylan a look.

“I just needed to talk to Raylan about some important, personal business.” Ava answers, her wicked smile sends a chill down Raylan’s spine.

“If your safety is at risk miss Crowder, the marshal service would be honored to help you out,” Art adds; and this really couldn’t get any worse.

Art is seriously trying to convert Ava into flipping on Raylan’s boyfriend—in Art’s defense he thinks he’s just trying to make Ava flip on her own boyfriend and Raylan is not going to correct him.

“I’m sure you would, but you see this is really more about Raylan than me,” Ava explains, Raylan can see the pure enjoyment she’s getting out of this situation.

Art turns to Raylan and glares at him as he speaks, not an evil glare, but Raylan knows that Art is already thinking of a million questions to ask him later but Art starts with one, “oh really now?”

“It’s nothing, Art,” Raylan says, then directs his attention to Ava, “and I’ll be down to Harlan on Friday so we can talk then, ok? I’m working now.”

“Bull shit,” Art calls him out, “you’ve been staring off into space for the past hour. You can stay and talk to her now.”

Raylan is about to argue, but Art is already turning around, and prancing back out of the office. 

“Daydreaming huh?” Ava asks.

Raylan gives her a glare and tries his hardest to push all of his anger through it. 

“Look I’m not here to patronize you, honestly, I don’t even know why I’m here.”

Raylan has to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out “me either.”

“I just, this really shocked me,” Ava adds.

“Me too.” Raylan admits, maybe Ava will feel better and get the hell out of his office if she understands Raylan had no clue him and Boyd would ever happen again.

She scrunches her face into a question look.

Raylan really doesn’t want to elaborate with Art only ten feet and one wall away, but he knows Ava won’t leave unless she understands. 

So Raylan leans closer to Ava and uses hushed tones- and also avoids using Boyd’s name, “I never thought me and him would ever—again, Me and him hadn’t…since we were nineteen, still haven’t honestly. But him and me we….”

Raylan stops there because he really doesn’t know what to say. _What are they?_ In his mind, as a teenager, Raylan knew that he loved Boyd but he never thought they would ever be together. Not because he didn’t want that, because even at age nineteen Raylan knew that Boyd gave him feelings no else could, but because Harlan wasn’t a place for two young men to fall in love. Especially not a Crowder and a Givens.

Raylan understood this after his aunt Helen walked in on them.

_Boyd and Raylan lay on Raylan’s bed, their clothes piled on the floor._

_Raylan thinks he has at least another hour until his either his momma or dad is home; considering Arlo is out drinking already and his momma is out “ shopping” with a few other of the other Harlan women._

_One more hour, Raylan thinks, and squeezes Boyd’s smaller frame against his own._

_Raylan really wants this last hour to last, which is probably why he doesn’t hear his front door open._

_But he does hear when footsteps start to make their way up the stairs._

_“Shit Boyd…someone’s here,” Raylan juts out, while already shooting up to find his clothes._

_Raylan watches as Boyd jumps out of the bed, just as fast as Raylan had; only Boyd gets tangled in the sheets and crashes to the floor with a loud thud._

_“Raylan?” He hears his aunt voice from the stairs._

_“Helen, hold on a minute I’ll be down,” he knows she’s gonna come up anyways. Raylan’s, like most Harlan households, isn’t one where family waits for you to get decent._

_Raylan is beyond relieved it’s not Arlo, but he still has no idea what his aunt Helen his going to say. even if Raylan and Boyd manage to get their clothes back on in time, which is not looking very likely considering he just managed to through on jeans without boxers and still can’t find his shirt. Although Raylan spares a glimpse at Boyd, who seems to still be rubbing his head and locating his boxers._

_Raylan hears the knob turn, and the door open._

_Raylan can’t even manage to look in the direction where he knows his aunt is standing. Instead, Raylan turns to steal a glimpse of Boyd again—Jesus—they are so fucked._

_There Boyd stands, wide eyed, looking like a deer in the damn head lights holding his boxers over his crotch._

_“Jesus, what the fuck, Raylan?” Helen asks._

_It isn’t until she speaks does Raylan finally look at her. She doesn’t look mad, she really doesn’t even look shocked; Raylan honestly thinks she just looks scared._

_Raylan doesn’t know what to say, he wants to hide and promise he’ll never do it again. Although he knows he can’t do that because that would hurt Boyd. So Raylan conjures his inner courage that is somehow still there despite Arlo trying to beat it out of him._

_Raylan’s voice is shaky, “look don’t try and tell me how wrong it is or nothing, cause it ain’t. And you won’t change my mind one bit.”_

_Helen walks forward and wraps Raylan in her arms._

_Pulling away, she looks at Boyd as she speaks, “I would hug you but…” she lets her eyes fall over Boyd’s naked body to explain._

_Boyd just manages to open his eyes wider. His mouth falls open then closes a few times._

_“Raylan, I’m not like most folks around here, in fact, I don’t think most the women are. But that don’t change the fact that both your daddies would not tolerate this,” she puts her hand over her face and shakes her head, “and I can’t even imagine what they would do.”_

_“They won’t find out,” Raylan tries to assure her._

_“What if it was him instead of me coming in, huh?” She asks._

_“I made sure it wasn’t.”_

_“Bull shit.”_

“You what?” Ava asks, bringing Raylan back to their conversation.

“Nothing…look can we please talk about this when I’m in Harlan?” Raylan asks as he rubs his hand over his eyes. 

“Fine.” Ava replies, "but i expect some fine whiskey on your tab."


	3. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

Friday is finally here and Raylan can’t help but watch the clock as its ticks away the last few minutes he has left of office duty.

Today has been…stressful, to say the least.

Raylan, for some odd reason, has turned into a horny sixteen year old boy and has fought with his relentless boner three times today. Once he was even in Art’s office, talking about some criminal who was blowing things up in same manor Boyd usually does. However Raylan was unable to answer the many questions, due to the consent arousal trying to swarm in his pants. The only thing he could offer is that he didn’t think it was actually Boyd doing the explosions.

Now, with only two minutes left, Raylan stops fighting it. If his dick wants to stay hard all the way to Harlan, then so be it.

Except then Art, of course, would pick that exact time to summon Raylan into his office.

Draping his suit jacket over his arm, attempting to mask his erection, Raylan complies.

“So, you’re going to Harlan?” Art questions, eyeing him suspiciously, “remind me again why?”

“It’s just business with the house,” Raylan lies, thinking _going to fuck Boyd into the mattress._

“Mmmm,” Art nods, “Well don’t go getting yourself in trouble, if Boyd is doing these explosions I’m sure he’ll feel threatened by your presence.”

Raylan has to bite it cheek to keep from laughing.

Two hours and seventeen minutes later, Raylan is pulling up to the Crowder bar, overnight bag in his passenger seat. 

“Raylan,” Boyd sings as Raylan finds a seat at the bar.

Raylan only has time to smile at him, and then Boyd is suddenly in front of Raylan, leaning over the bar, planting a kiss on his lips. 

As Boyd pulls away, Raylan can’t help but smile, although he instantly looks around, and catches odd glares from the few other costumers.

“Whiskey, please.” Raylan requests, then asks, “Is Ava here? I promised I’d buy her some drinks.”

Giving Raylan a smirk, Boyd answers, “no, she’s at home, I convinced her tomorrow would be best the time for talkin’…she understood we’d both be a little distracted tonight.”

“You too?” Raylan asks, with an equal smirk as he takes the whisky Boyd’s offering and sips, “I just…it’s like my dick has recently forgot I already went through puberty.” 

Boyd laughs loudly, “I got hard from the smell of moonshine today, Raylan. Nothing can be as bad as that.”

Raylan snorts, “oh yes it can. Mine got full on just from Art talkin’ bout some guy blowin’ shit up…in the middle of his office.”

Grinning, Boyd lifts his eyebrow, “Never knew you liked that side of me.”

“I _was_ raised in Harlan, Boyd.” Raylan argues with a wink. 

One hour and ten minutes later, Raylan finds himself naked and laying back onto the bed in his childhood room. One hand gripping Boyd’s hair, the other clawing at the sheets. Boyd is between his legs, teasing Raylan’s cock by rubbing his stubble against it as he kisses Raylan’s thighs.

“Boyd, please,” Raylan begs, earning a smirk from Boyd.

The smirk doesn’t last long though and soon Boyd is repositioning himself; laying is body next to Raylan’s, his face level with Raylan’s cock and his feet pressing against the head bored.

Raylan smiles and turns on his side, because… _yes._

Not two seconds later Boyd’s taking Raylan in, all the way to the base, like all he’s been doing is practicing sucking cock for the last twenty years. 

As soon as Raylan's coherent again, he’s locating the lube and pouring it on his fingers. Lubed up and ready, Raylan forces Boyd into a better position; pulling one leg forward, and resting it on his shoulder. 

Suddenly Raylan has to reach down and grab the base of his cock, because…damn. Spreading Boyd’s legs open again, after all these years, seeing his lean muscles loosen to Raylan’s complete control is doing crazy things to his self-control.

“Mmmmin me,” Boyd growls from around Raylan’s dick, “mmmnow.”

Raylan complies, lets his cock go, and starts tracing around Boyd’s hole slowly.

“Mmmmfhuck,” Body moans, “mmmin mmmnow.”

Pushing one finger in, Raylan stills, because Boyd’s legs are suddenly clinching around him. But Boyd nods into Raylan’s crotch, so he keeps going, spreading Boyd open slowly.

Once he’s got three fingers sliding successfully in, without any painful whines, Raylan pulls his hand out and gives Boyd a firm slap on his ass. 

Getting the conformation, Boyd pulls off Raylan’s dick with a loud smack and rolls over, lying flat, with his back on the mattress. 

Raylan takes a minute to look over Boyd’s thin, tight frame before placing himself in between Boyd’s legs.

“God,” Raylan moans, as he hikes Boyd’s legs up, “you’re fucking perfect.”

Seeming to have lost all coherent thoughts, Boyd just arches off the bed in a silent plea.

Raylan complies, lubing up his cock, and gently testing Boyd’s hole with the tip. Boyd however seems to have other ideas. Reaching out for Raylan, Boyd quickly adjust himself, leaving Raylan in half way to his base, pulsing already, and listening to Boyd moan, “fuck…Ray…please…won’t hurt…need…”

Giving in, yet again, Raylan submerges to full length and wastes no time slamming into Boyd. Once they find a rhythm, Raylan quickly locates Boyd’s cock and stokes fiercely, because Raylan has about five more seconds until he explodes.

Surprisingly, Boyd bursts first, spilling cum all over his own stomach, even managing to shoot some onto his face. Raylan moans as Boyd falls apart beneath him, as Boyd’s hole clenches tighter with each spurt of cum, and quickly falls on top of Boyd- pumping deep, spilling into him.

_Yes,_ Raylan thinks, as he falls completely on top of Boyd and wraps the sweaty, cummy mess beneath him up in his arms, _defiantly just dealing with the house._


	4. Ava Thinks it's Funny

Two days, about ten times too much whiskey, three rounds too many, and thirty minutes late, Raylan finds himself smelling like Ava’s detergent and walking into the office wearing the same exact thing he left in.

Raylan and Boyd made the transition to Boyd and Ava’s place after she requested. Though she had been gone most the time, she made it clear they were welcomed there by leaving a sock on the table and a note reading, ‘USE THIS. And in the guest bedroom or I’ll murder you both five times worse than Bowman, have fun. :)’

And Raylan did have fun. Oh, fuck, did he have fun. Only he had a bit too much fun and decided to extend his stay an extra night…then, um, an extra day…and then an extra night again.

Which brings him back here, tired from waking up at the crack of dawn, muscles aching from too much sex, and strolling into the office dressed the same as when he left. 

Managing to make it a whole day without anyone noticing his outfit, Raylan’s about to leave the office when Art calls him over.

“I’m sending a team down to Harlan to search for Crowder, we need to question him about these explosions,” Art explains.

Raylan nods in understanding, but as soon as he is out of the building he’s pulling out his cell and dialing up Boyd.

“Hello?” Boyd’s voice is loud through the line.

“Hey,” Raylan starts, trying not to grin stupidly from there mere sound of Boyd, “you really didn’t have anything to do with those explosions, did you?”

Boyd laughs, and even through the phone, his deep chuckles warm Raylan’s stomach in ridiculous ways. Boyd assures, “No, Raylan, I have not blown anything up recently…scout’s honor.”

Raylan joins Boyd’s laughter but soon explains the situation, “well Art is sending a team to Harlan, and expects me to go…I think you should come here and stay at my place…have Ava tell them you guys broke up, and that you’ve ran off somewhere.”

“Well how will that help my situation, Raylan?” Boyd questions, “they’ll just think she’s covering for me and think I’ve been off blowing things up.”

“Well then have her tell them you’re no longer running the bar,” Raylan argues, trying to stay calm; then remembers this is Boyd and he probably knows the right decision here, but that doesn’t mean Raylan has to admit it, “and I will suggest that maybe, you’ve finally given up the criminal activity.”

Boyd laughs, really hard, at that. “Like they’ll believe you.”

Getting into his car, Raylan huffs, “Just…I don’t know, Boyd. I guess stay there…but…I just don’t wanna have to arrest you, especially knowing you’ve really put all that behind you…you know, for me.”

“I didn’t do it, Raylan,” Boyd protests but Raylan can hear fondness behind his words, “everything will be fine.”

Everything is not fine.

The next morning Raylan finds himself in the Crowder bar with Gutterson and Rachel, sitting across from Boyd and Ava.

Ava’s sitting, calm as ever, smiling over at them and Boyd is smirking like a King pin again. Everything is exactly the same as every other time he’s come to question Boyd, expect this time Ava is sitting a good distance away from Boyd. Which Raylan is inwardly grateful for. 

He’s doing most the questioning, like always, and Raylan has to use all his will not to burst out in laughter. 

“So,” Raylan starts his second question, “let me get this straight…you and Ava here, have decided to end your relationship…and you, Boyd, have decided to take a break from Harlan and travel a bit?”

“Yes, Raylan,” Boyd assures, “I’m confident Johnny can run this old place without me around.” 

Tim jumps in before Raylan can, “let _me_ get this straight…you’re just randomly leaving you’re long-term girlfriend, falling off the map, and for no reason what so ever?”

Then Rachel, glaring wildly, decides to help out, “sounds to me like you’re worried about something and don’t wanna get caught.”

Boyd chuckles, of course smooth as ever, and Raylan fills his dick give a half hard twitch that he didn’t even realize had happened. “Well,” Boyd starts, leaning forward, folding his hands together on top of the table; giving Raylan a quick glance, “I have recently decided to accept myself, you see officers…I have finally found it in me to give myself that which my body desires.”

The other two wrinkle their brows waiting for a less cryptic explanation and Raylan mirrors them, trying not to look knowing.

Laughing again, Boyd spills the beans, “Well I’m leaving Ava for her own good, because I’m gay. And I’m leaving Harlan because it’s no place to be seen hittin’ on men.”

Tim and Rachel’s mouths drop to the floor, Raylan really tries not to laugh, but _really_ can’t help it…hearing Boyd say it aloud is too good.

Everybody turns to stare at him, leaving Raylan to chuckle out an explanation, “I’m sorry but that’s just… _hilarious_ …I knew it.”

“Shut up,” Boyd growls, clearly mad that he can’t call Raylan out, Ava however isn’t holding back her laughter either, “like I didn’t catch you staring at my ass every day in the mine.”

Raylan just laughs more, because its true but, “hey…it’s not my fault you were always running ahead of me, poking it out as you walked…you knew exactly what view you’d give me in those small tunnels…now I know why.”

Ava barks out laughter, clearly enjoying this far too much, Boyd however is glaring, “please, Raylan. Like I could ever be attracted to you.”


End file.
